Sentimientos
by lori777
Summary: Yuuko, Fei y CLow han sido amigos desde siempre, ahora que son jovenes van juntos a la prepa. Yuuko siempre ha querido a Clow. Fei también. ¿A quién esocgerá Clow? Shojo-Shonen ai. ClowxYuuko,FWRxClow


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Pareja extraña: FWR x Clow. Posibles spoilers.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor, es decir mi xD**

**De antemano gracias por los ****reviews :P **

**Sentimientos**

Entre los cerezos el encuentro de tres amigos, unos jovencitos, dos chicos apuestos y una damita. Uno de ellos se acurruca cómodamente sobre una rama, mientras que el otro sentado bajo el árbol lee su libro favorito, mientras que la damisela se acerca corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa. Ellos han sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, se conocen muy bien unos a los otros, de hecho, los dos jóvenes son parientes lejanos.

— ¡Fei! ¡Clow! — gritaba emocionada la chica cuando una piedra se encontró en su camino y la hizo tropezar.

— jajaja ¡qué torpe Yuuko! — exclamo el joven de la rama, la chica se enfado.

— Fei-kun, no llames torpe a Yuuko-chan — regaño el joven del libro, la chica mostró su lengua.

— ¡Clow idiota cuatro ojos! — dijo en su berrinche, ¿por qué Clow y no Fei? Es un misterio.

Después del percance, se acercó a sus amigos y tomo asiento junto a Clow para molestarlo más de cerca y comer uno que otro dulce, solo entre ellos. Fei los miraba desde lo alto con un rostro sereno, era muy común verlos juntos, siempre ha sido así. Clow es un joven muy amable aunque hay mucha gente que lo cataloga extraño, entre tanto Yuuko es una jovencita "alocada" por decir algo, siempre esta fuera de lugar, pero ambos tienen muchas cosas en común, y Fei, es un chico decidido que siempre consigue lo que quiere, eso hasta ahora, porque actualmente hay algo que desea pero que no puede tener.

A lo lejos sonó una campana, lo que les hizo recordar a los tres que aun estaban en la Academia (Campus CLAMP), y con pesadez regresaron a sus clases. Aunque los tres son muy amigos no tienen el mismo salón, al menos no Yuuko, ella esta en un aula diferente, pero ahí también tiene una amigo, un chico muy bello de ojos seductores, su nombre es Kakei. Yuuko se lleva muy bien con Kakei aunque solo lo conoce de preparatoria, además adora al novio de Kakei, Saiga, que tiene un don para la cocina exquisito, aunque Clow también cocina bien.

— Buenos días Yuuko-chan — saludó el castaño al verla entrar apresurada.

— Buen día Kakei-chan — respondió la joven tomando un respiro. Kakei sonrió, adivinaba de donde venía su amiga. — Has estado con Fei-kun y Clow-kun, ¿no es cierto? — comentó el castaño, la chica asintió.

— Ellos son mis mejores amigos — declaro con una sonrisa, — pero… — hizo un momento silencioso.

— Se nota que Fei-kun quiere mucho a Clow-kun — declaro Kakei con intención de hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

—…— Yuuko no dijo nada, su cara estaba algo entristecida, —…si, el "gigantón" quiere mucho al "cuatro ojos" — contestó la muchacha, Kakei se sonrió por los extraños nombres utilizados por su amiga para referirse a sus amigos. _«Si, lo quiere… yo diría que demasiado»_ pensó para si misma algo molesta, _«¡estúpido Clow! ¡Maldito cuatro ojos!»_ pensó aún más molesta.

Toda la clase Yuuko se la pasó distraída estaba molesta con Clow, ni siquiera sabía porque con Clow, pero así eran las cosas. Kakei se preocupo por haber hecho enfadar a su amiga pero más le preocupaba que Yuuko sufriera a causa de los dos jovencitos Reed. Después de clase aún malhumorada, Saiga apareció con un enorme pastel frente a su cara, su gesto cambió a la de una brillante sonrisa, y tomó el postre para ella sola, la verdad era para Kakei pero bueno, no importaba mucho, aparentemente ese acto hizo muy feliz a su flacucho novio. Saiga es un genio en la cocina, a pesar de siempre lucir como un chico problema, muy poca gente le ha visto el rostro porque siempre usa gafas oscuras. Solo Kakei conoce su rostro.

— ¡¡Se ve delicioso!! — exclamo Yuuko con la baba en boca.

— Puedes apostar que sí lo esta — presumió Saiga con una enorme sonrisa, muy a su estilo.

— ¿Apostar, eh? — repitió Yuuko con una sonrisa muy a su estilo también. — ¡¡Juguemos _mahjong_!! — gritó alzando los brazos, el pastel salió volando directo a la cara del profesor que recién estaba saliendo.

Yuuko tomó a los dos jóvenes del brazo y emprendieron la graciosa huída mientras el profesor gritaba furioso con todo el betún en la cabeza. Los tres se rieron en el camino, estaban muy felices por ese extraña situación, aunque Saiga se quejo del destino que sufrió su pastel. Divertidos caminaron hacia detrás del edificio principal, ahí jugarían _mahjong_ donde quisieran, pero al llegar se encontraron con una escena que Yuuko jamás se imaginó ver.

Mientras Yuuko estaba enfadada durante la clase, Fei y Clow disfrutaban tiempo libre porque su clase se canceló. Fueron a refugiarse detrás del edificio principal, en los jardines más hermosos. Clow siguió con su lectura, su libro favorito, Fei sonrió, tomando lugar a su lado, recostándose en el pasto.

— Jamás te cansa de leer ese libro… — exclamo Fei con los ojos cerrados.

— No — contestó Clow con la mirada fija en el libro.

— Lo has leído miles de veces, desde que éramos niños… _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_… ni siquiera se porque te encanta — agregó Fei, entonces escuchó la risa de su compañero.

—Lo que me gusta, me gusta— dijo Clow con una sonrisa, Fei se levantó para mirarlo cara a cara.

Clow era un joven muy guapo, detrás de esas gafas que lo hacen perder un poco de estilo existe un joven realmente bello, y Fei lo sabia. En toda su vida solo había algo que ha deseado y no ha obtenido, eso el amor de cierta persona, la misma por la que Yuuko suspira sin darse cuenta, por la que siente celos sin explicarse porque. Clow se quedo mirando a Fei con detenimiento.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó preocupado, Fei negó con la cabeza.

Fei tomo una decisión, era hora de obtener lo que desea a pesar de estar cien por ciento seguro que lastimaría a las dos personas que tanto quiere. Tomó de la mano a Clow, era pequeña y delgada para un chico.

— ¿Fei-kun? — exclamo Clow sorprendido. Fei tenía una expresión galante, de pronto besó la mano de Clow como si se tratará de una mujer inglesa o una princesa de cuento de hadas. — ¡Fei-kun! — dijo el joven sorprendido por la acción pero antes de agregar algo más, Fei lo beso.

Por alguna extraña razón, Clow permitió el beso, su mano atrapada por la mano de Fei, ambas se entrelazaron. El mayor empujo tanto que dejo a Clow en el suelo, aún así no rompieron el contacto. Fue entonces que tirados de esa forma en el pasto, Yuuko y sus compañeros los encontraron.

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie hizo nada, todo se quedo quieto en un segundo, congelado en el tiempo. Yuuko no lloraría, ese no era su estilo sin embargo si podía verse la tristeza en su rostro, sus presentimientos fueron correctos. Kakei tampoco reprocho nada, con él, Saiga hizo silencio. Ni Fei, ni Clow se dieron cuenta que eran observados.

Yuuko salió corriendo del lugar, Kakei y Saiga se retiraron. El beso se rompió, Clow expresaba confusión en su rostro, mientras que Fei lucía muy calmado. En todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, Clow nunca imagino los sentimientos de su primo hacia su persona, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por esa persona, su mejor amiga, Yuuko.

— ¿Por qué? — exclamo muy desconcertado.

— Lo que me gusta me gusta — exclamo Fei, las mismas palabras de Clow.

— No entiendo… — dijo bajando el rostro con tristeza, Fei alzó su rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

— Tú, si serás… Te gusta Yuuko, ¿verdad? — exclamo Fei tragándose el orgullo.

—… — Clow no dijo nada, sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par debajo de sus gafas. _«Yuuko-chan… ¿me gusta Yuuko-chan?»_ pensó confundido, entonces recordó todos los momentos felices que ha vivido con ella, sus momentos especiales.

— En pocas palabras, ella es tu persona más importante y especial… — dijo Fei, Clow sonrió, abandono su libro y fue a buscar a su amiga.

Yuuko se escondió en otra parte del jardín, estaba sola mirando las flores, pensando en lo que acaba de ver, cuando de repente sintió como algo la tomo del brazo con fuerza para luego ser besada con ternura. Yuuko se dejo llevar por el momento pero al abrir los ojos y descubrir a quien a la besaba, casi lo noqueó con un golpe en su cabeza.

— Eso duele — replico el joven tirado en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Tardaste demasiado! — reclamo la joven con enfado, a punto de llorar. Clow se levantó y la tomó del brazo.

— Lo siento… sabes como se complica llegar a tiempo — exclamo el joven, Yuuko sonrió.

— Idiota — repitió para luego abrazarlo con ternura.

Kakei y Saiga observaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, Kakei estaba satisfecho con los resultados, aunque fue algo muy complicado. Yuuko y Clow se alejaron tomados de la mano, en eso apareció Fei detrás de ellos. Kakei no se asusto, Saiga menos. Se dirigieron unas miradas, Fei suspiró resignado.

— Supongo que no siempre obtienes lo que deseas — exclamo Saiga, Fei sonrió.

— Mi deseo es la felicidad de Clow… — dijo mirando al horizonte, la espalda de Clow.

— Entonces… ¿"Esto"… esta bien para ti? — pregunto Kakei poniéndose de pie, Saiga lo siguió.

— Por supuesto — declaro Fei, Kakei sonrió.

Saiga y Kakei siguieron su camino, quizá no tomados de las manos pero si caminando muy cerca uno del otro. Fei camino un poco hasta quedarse quieto bajo un árbol de sakuras, la flor favorita de su amado Clow. Los pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron de las ramas, fueron llevados por el viento, haciendo camino hacia la pareja recién formadas. No llevaban ni cinco minutos de haber estado de románticos, y justo ahora Yuuko persigue a Clow para golpearlo, quizá por un comentario mal intencionado del "malvado cuatro ojos". Clow sonreía, Yuuko sonreía, esa era su felicidad.

**FIN**

**Nota final: **Jejejeje solo un comentario, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando escribí esto? En nada bueno xD. Los quiero mucho. Gracias por leer.

_**Lori 777**_


End file.
